


Fragments Of Temptation

by SalomeAguilar



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeAguilar/pseuds/SalomeAguilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el General Moran fue destituido del ejercito, decidió refugiarse en un pueblecito para escribir sus memorias, sin pensar que en ese lugar lo esperaba su destino. James Moriarty. El pequeño Jim. </p>
<p>Inspirado en la idea original del libro "Lolita" de Vladimir Nabokov</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lo inamovible

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mi primer trabajo como escritora de fanfics. Me he decidido por la pareja de Jim/Sebastian porque en mi búsqueda de trabajos en español sobre ellos, he encontrado muy pocos. Así que quise poner mi granito de arena.
> 
> Naturalmente, ni Sebastian Moran ni James Moriarty son de mi propiedad.

— ¡Coronel Moran! ¡Coronel!  —Un hombre con mucho cabello blanco, gafas y una sonrisita bobalicona. Alzó la mano y agitó su sombrero para llamar la atención de aquel sujeto que sobresalía entre la multitud.  
  
No era exactamente una multitud, en realidad eran apenas siete o diez personas. La estación de trenes de Braemar –un pequeño pueblo escoses- no era precisamente una estación sino más bien una pequeña parada con la típica construcción de un anden de madera húmeda y más tiesa que de costumbre debido al clima frío de la temporada.

 

Josh Collan ofrecía sus servicios como el informante, guía turístico y gran conocedor de Braemar. Según el propio señor Collan su familia formaba parte de la primer generación de colonos de Braemar y siempre tenía una historia que contar sobre cualquier casa, colina, ruina ancestral o vecino. No sabía de qué forma el coronel Moran había obtenido su contacto de "trabajo" por Internet, pero después de negociar un poco sobre sus  necesidades como nuevo habitante del pueblo,  había conseguido para él hospedaje indefinido en la casa de una viuda.

 

El coronel Sebastian Moran pensó en que no debía haberse reído en la cara de aquel empleado de la estación de trenes donde compro su ticket sencillo para Braemar.   
  
"¡¿Braemar?!" Había dicho el joven mientras le expedía el boleto, "¿Esta completamente seguro? Braemar es como una mordida de hielo en el culo".   
  
Moran pensaba que el sujeto exageraba. Navegando por Internet,  había encontrado la referencia de aquel pueblito pintoresco, y sobre todo, solitario. Justo lo que necesitaba, soledad y aislamiento, un lugar donde nadie lo conociera, y por ende, lo despreciara. Un sitio remoto y apacible donde poder terminar el libro de memorias que escribiría, y con el cual purgaría su alma de tantos recuerdos de guerra. Pero cuando puso un pie en aquel resbaladizo y húmedo tablón congelado, pensó que quizá no era demasiado tarde para dar media vuelta, subir al tren y largarse de ahí. Sin embargo la vocecilla molesta de aquel hombre que lo llamaba lo hizo gruñir, apretar sus maletas hasta escuchar el crujir del cuero de sus guantes y caminar firmemente hacia él.   
  
— Señor Collan, supongo —Fue el frío saludo del ex militar, que lo taladró con sus ojos grises, casi tan helados como el aire que le mordía las mejillas. Necesitaría urgentemente comprar una bufanda y algo más abrigador que lo que llevaba encima. Un sencillo abrigo de lana color gris, un suéter negro de cuello alto, y pantalones de mezclilla a juego— Por favor, solo dígame Sebastián—

 

 

El señor Collan se sintió tan halagado cuando su cliente le pidió aquella muestra de familiaridad, que sus rubicundas mejillas se colorearon aun más, acentuando su aspecto de hombre de mente simple — En ese caso Sebastián usted puede llamarme Josh. Venga, venga señor. ¿Sabe una cosa?, es usted mucho más joven de lo que pensaba  —Le dio unas palmaditas y al sentir la firmeza de su espalda apartó la mano con una risita absurda que pretendía ser sumamente complaciente —Pero caramba, ¿qué tiene usted ahí detrás, chaleco antibalas? Bueno, siendo un coronel sin duda le quedaran costumbres muy arraigadas, sépase que una vez yo forme parte de la patrulla de vigilancia del bosque, tuvimos un lobo flaco y hambriento acercándose demasiado al pueblo. Pero no se preocupe, los lobos no suelen rondar mucho por aquí, aunque si lo hacen usted tendrá su chaleco antibalas, pero la verdad que no hay muchos lobos que usen pistola  —Era tanta y tan banal la charla del señor Josh Collan, que Sebastián quizá no había notado que ya estaban frente a un auto clásico de color azul cielo que parecía tan antiguo como todas las casas del pueblo —Le ayudo con su equipaje Sebastián— Le ofreció abriendo la cajuela que crujió un poco porque estaba ligeramente congelada.

 

Durante un segundo Sebastian Moran cerró los ojos y se debatió mentalmente, ¿acaso era su condena? Salir de un infierno de dunas ardientes, horas bajo el sol sin una gota de agua, y balazos zumbando por sobre su cabeza, para ir a parar por voluntad propia a un segundo infierno, congelado y lleno de retrasados mentales. "Si, Sebastian, es tu jodida culpa, por dejar que esos puñeteros moralistas anti cazadores furtivos te atraparan". Se contestó a sí mismo  y apretó los labios para no dejar salir un improperio.   
  
No contestó a la cháchara de su guía más que con gruñidos y asentimientos de cabeza, imaginaba colocar las manos al rededor de ese flácido y pálido cuello y apretar hasta que se callara, pero en cambio caminó por la senda pedregosa y se paró frente a la cafetera que el otro hombre pretendía llamar auto.   
  
Algo que hizo brillar sus ojos con entusiasmo y lo animó a hablar, fue la mención de aquel lobo famélico — Entonces... —Comenzó, interesándose repentinamente en la fauna del lugar  —Si hay lobos...debe haber ciervos ¿No? —Quiso saber, arrojando su maleta al compartimiento, sin dejar que el otro hombre tocara nada de sus cosas. 

 

Sintiéndose la persona más importante de todo el lugar, el señor Collan se apresuró a responder —Y ya lo creo, hay unos ciertamente magníficos aunque es difícil verlos, suelen estar en los terrenos más elevados. También dicen que hay unos osos enormes. No es bueno andar por lugares muy alejados del pueblo, ese bosque de ahí es más espeso y profundo que el mar. Créame  —Hubo algo de cierta advertencia  en su voz mientras batallaba con la puerta de su auto que se abrió crujiendo como toda la carrocería —Suba suba, la señora Moriarty ya debe tener todo listo para recibirlo.

 

Le informó dejándole la puerta abierta mientras rodeaba con paso torpe el vehículo para ir al lado del chofer, entrando con poca gracia y dejándose caer en su asiento.  
  
Puso el motor en marcha cuando Sebastián estuvo arriba. Y enfilo por el camino empedrado hacia el pueblo que se encontraba a algunos kilómetros de distancia.

 

— Encontrara que Breamar es un lugar del que no querrá irse jamás. Así como lo ve, no hay mejor lugar para vivir, no señor. Y la señora Moriarty es una dama de conducta impecable con una casa demasiado grande para ella sola. La pobre mujer aun guarda el duelo por su marido. Le parece muy beneficioso el tener un hombre en casa, hay algunas cosas que una dama no puede hacer por si misma y verá usted que habitación más agradable le tiene preparada  —El auto daba saltitos sobre las piedras del accidentado camino.

 

Verdes y fríos paisajes abarcaban todo lo que la vista permitía, incluso colándose entre las estructuras aisladas de aquí o allá.

 

—Todo suena realmente encantador —Ironizó el rubio, mirando el paisaje pasar ante sus ojos, después de todo, parecía que no sería tan mala su estadía. Había hecho un trato bastante beneficioso con la viuda. Por un buen par de Libras al mes, y la ayuda necesaria en los desperfectos de la casa, él podría quedarse como invitado  de la mujer y siendo únicamente ella, no tendría molestia alguna a la hora de redactar su libro.   
  
Aunado a eso, cuando el aburrimiento lo asaltara, podría internarse en aquel bosque y cazar incluso un oso, una buena piel de oso seguramente calentaría bien su cama.   
  
El paisaje comenzó a tornarse realmente rústico, y dejaron atrás rápidamente las casitas que conformaban el pueblo, al cual solo  echó una breve mirada mientras lo atravesaban, tomando dirección a la carretera que lo llevaría colina arriba, donde estaba la residencia Moriarty.   
  
No cabía duda que aquel caserón que comenzaba a perfilarse había conocido mejores épocas. La iluminación gris y apagada lo hacia verse más imponente. Las ventanas oscuras debido a las cortinas eran como bocas abiertas hacia el cielo pálido. La pintura estaba descascarillada y botada en ciertas partes, y por lo que notaba del ala sur, el techo necesitaría reparaciones. Sonrió, los viejos hábitos jamás se iban, no había lugar al que fuera donde no revisara el terreno, y las estructuras altas, buscando el mejor ángulo de tiro, la mejor trinchera, y el mejor nido donde esconderse.

 

 

Los jardines de la entrada tenían una cerca, pero el señor Collan no tuvo ningún problema para estacionar el auto — ¿Ve a ese hombre? —Le señaló a un moreno encorvado que barría las hojas secas de debajo de un árbol —Es el viejo Clement, es el jardinero de la casa y reparador de cosas, ya sabe, las mujeres son un poco inútiles  —Le guiñó un ojo y se rió mientras se le atoraba la panza con el volante para bajar del auto —Venga, Sussy ya debe tener algo caliente listo para ofrecerle. ¡Ah! Sussy es la criada de la casa, la pobre señora Moriarty no puede con todo ella sola.

 

Abrió la cajuela para que el coronel sacara sus pertenencias y comenzaron a andar por el camino hacia la entrada principal.  
  
La señora Moriarty era una belleza, de cintura imposiblemente estrecha, largos rizos negros atados en su nuca con un listón de color rojo. Usaba zapatos de tacón dentro y fuera de la casa y tenía los ojos verdes y luminosos, aunque tenía que alzarse las pestañas con rimel. Estaba sentada en la sala, hojeando una revista de vanidades sin verdadero interés. Se encontraba nerviosa por la llegada de su inquilino, pero no se daba la libertad de espiar por la ventana. En cambio, le pedía a Sussy que ella lo hiciera en su nombre.

 

Sebastian miró al pobre anciano que barría las hojas y le pareció que más que limpiar el suelo, solo las esparcía de un lado hacia otro una y otra vez.   
  
—Lo dicho, un cúmulo de imbéciles por doquier... —Masculló irritado después de la charla de su guía personal.

 

 Tomo sus maletas acomodándolas en sus brazos y manos, no llevaba mucho equipaje y la mayoría de su ropa no le serviría en aquel clima, así que bien podía empezar a preveer una visita al pueblo en cuanto estuviese instalado.   
  
Miró la casa una vez más y comenzó a andar por el sendero. La idea de un buen plato caliente de lo que fuera lo reconfortaba. Después de servir en el ejército de su majestad, cualquier potaje medianamente comestible era bueno para él, así que no tendría problema en comer lo que le ofrecieran.

 

 —Buenos días señor  —El viejo Clement lo saludó llevándose una temblorosa mano a la ajada gorra de lana a cuadros, quitándosela en una señal de respeto, dejando su calva y arrugada cabeza al descubierto, llena de manchas hepáticas.   
  
Mientras tanto en el salón de la casa, Sussy, una rolliza mujer con el uniforme de la servidumbre retiraba los cortinajes con disimulo  para asomar un ojo castaño y bondadoso por la abertura — ¡Madre de Dios! —exclamó pegando el cuerpo hacía la pared sobresaltada — ¡Señora...el inquilino ya viene por el sendero y es lo que dirían "fine thing"!  —Habló entusiasmada, usando aquella curiosa expresión irlandesa que se refería a un hombre sumamente guapo. 

 

— Oh Sussy por el buen señor, pero que cosas dices mujer. Apártate de ahí, ¡Corre, corre a la cocina! —La mandó, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella tendría que abrir la puerta y dejar en evidencia que había estado ahí sentada esperando —No, no, regresa aquí mujer, regresa, déjalos tocar dos veces, cuenta hasta diez y después me llamas —Le dictó mientras subía las escaleras a la carrera para simular que había estado arriba durante todo aquel tiempo.  
  
Tal como la señora Moriarty había ordenado. El señor Collan tuvo que tocar dos veces aquella puerta y esperar un poco, antes de que la servicial Sussy les abriera — Mire Sussy, él es el señor Sebastián Moran —Los presentó con la calma de las personas del campo que no encuentran mayor complicación en señalar quien es cual y tal. Sussy saludó con respeto y fue a llamar a su señora.  
  
La viuda Moriarty bajó las escaleras sin prisa, dejando que su bonita mano resbalará por el apoyo de las escaleras, del que se sujetaba superficialmente. Tenía una sonrisa tranquila que se volvió radiante al pararse frente a aquel hombre rubio de helados ojos grises —Señor Moran —Extendió la mano hacia él —Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje hasta aquí.

 

Sebastián maldecía a la gente de aquel pueblecillo que no parecía tener otra cosa que hacer que perder el tiempo con nimiedades, deteniéndose aquí y allá a señalar lo obvio.

Cuando aquella puerta de roble macizo se abrió, y les dio paso finalmente a la calida estancia interior, dejó sus maletas en el piso  y se frotó lentamente los miembros helados, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la ninfa de negros cabellos que bajaba con todo porte y elegancia del piso superior.   
  
Al principio pensó que se trataba de la hija de la viuda o algo parecido, su juventud, aunada a su belleza no le permitió pensar otra cosa. Más cuando fue presentada como la viuda Moriarty, su nueva y flamante anfitriona, un brillo malicioso se instaló en las grises y frías pupilas.   
  
— Señora, el viaje ha sido todo lo esperado — “Un reverendo infierno”, pensó, pero sonrío guardándose su opinión.  Tomó aquella delicada mano para inclinarse y depositar un beso de sus fríos labios en ella, confortándose por la calidez de la piel contra la suya, sin despegar la mirada predadora de aquella joven dama —No esperaba encontrarme con una belleza como la suya escondida en un lugar tan apartado — Murmuró contra la piel y dejo que aquellos dedos se deslizaran de entre los suyos, irguiéndose de nuevo. Con suerte la viuda no sería difícil de llevar a la cama, y así tendría más que una piel de oso para calentarse el lecho. 

 

Sebastián no estaba equivocado. La viuda Moriarty llevaba demasiado tiempo sola. Complaciéndose ante la ausencia de un hombre. Y es que en Breamar no había tantos candidatos como se podría esperar y tener una aventura con cualquier hombre del pueblo supondría su ruina moral. Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí aquel caballero que sabía  soltero, ex militar y por lo que veía tan solitario como ella misma  —Josh hazme un favor y lleva arriba las maletas del señor Moran  —La mujer le pidió al amable guía que no dudó en obedecer.  
  
La casa tenía un toque muy hogareño aunque por algunos lados se notaba algo desordenada, no era a falta de limpieza sino de interés. Había tanto espació que algunos rincones se desperdiciaban. El comedor era una de las partes más agradables de toda la casa, estaba calido y habían servido un plato de estofado caliente con trozos de carne.

 

La comida de Sussy era muy buena y había dos copas de vino, una para el invitado y otra para la dueña de la casa —Espero que no le moleste que nos hayamos tomado el atrevimiento, pero como ahora es usted mi responsabilidad...  —La mujer lo condujo hasta su silla —Me encargare de que se alimente apropiadamente... dígame señor Moran, ¿puedo llamarlo simplemente Sebastián? Si le complace a mi puede llamarme Lucy.

 

Una risilla despectiva brotó de los fríos labios del rubio, cuando vio que el hombre obedecía como un criado bien entrenado, y caminó despreocupado al lado de la viuda dejándose conducir. La casa sin duda era tal y como había dicho Collan, demasiado grande para una sola mujer.   
  
Sebastian abrió con caballerosidad la silla de la dama, y después tomó asiento en la suya, satisfecho de tener algo caliente con que terminar de desprenderse de aquel terrible frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Al estar caldeada la estancia, se permitió desprenderse de su abrigo de lana, y dárselo a Sussy, quien presta lo tomó y corrió a colgarlo en el armario que estaba justo al lado del recibidor. Dejando a Moran, con su sencillo suéter negro, que permitía admirar su bien formada estructura, la espalda amplia y los brazos musculosos, y el porte inconfundiblemente militar de postura recta.   
  
— Lucy, dejemos al lado todas esas tonterías formales —Sonrío predador mientras se inclinaba hacia la casera y colocaba su mano sobre la de ella —Me encantaría que me consideraras más que un invitado o alguien a tu cargo, un simple amigo que ha venido a aliviar su soledad con tu radiante presencia —El militar hacia gala de sus bien aprendidas artes de seducción, esperando implantar la semilla del deseo, en tan evidente suelo fértil. 

 

La risa de Lucy era un sonido casi musical. Ella se relajó en su silla, levantó la copa de vino e hizo un gesto amable con ella hacia él

—Sebastián, espero que encuentres aquí el espacio que necesitas. Se que tenemos que hablar aún sobre algunos pormenores pero no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Braemar es un gran sitió para escribir, además debes desear descansar un poco de la vida militar, ¿no es así?

 

 

Los ojos verdes arrojaron un profundo brillo de sensibilidad. La mujer imaginaba las terribles cosas que aquel coronel había afrontado en la guerra. Aunque desde luego su imaginación no alcanzaba para abarcar la verdad. Su mano pequeña y caliente acarició la del rubio antes de apartarla fingiendo una terrible timidez —Come algo por favor. Te mostrare tu habitación después y la casa. Oh, hay algo que quizá debas saber... —Lucy y el señor Josh habían omitido a propósito, cierta información importante que temían que ahuyentara al caballero y consideraban inofensivo que se enterará una vez que ya estuviera en la casa —Hay alguien más que vive conmigo.

 

La risa de la viuda le irritó levemente, a Sebastian no le gustaba el romance, y el cortejo que implicaba llevarse a las mujeres a la cama, prefería a las prostitutas. Ellas sabían hacer bien su trabajo, se movían tal como él ordenaba y al terminar se largaban con el dinero en la bolsa, simple, práctico y efectivo. Pero en aquella situación no tenía mucho de donde escoger y sin duda seria bueno para su economía tener a una mujer dispuesta a abrir las piernas sin tener que pagarle, a cambio  el solo tenía que idear unos cuantos halagos tontos. Por lo que acompañó la risa de aquella beldad con una de sus características sonrisas torcidas, y dio un sorbo largo a su copa, deleitándose con el buen vino.   
  
Tomó un bocado del estofado que humeaba caliente, y la carne prácticamente se deshizo en su boca, haciéndolo salivar de gusto, cuando escucho aquel “pero” que le amargo el bocado, tragó como pudo, y sonrío mecánicamente  —Ya veo...¿Otro inquilino quizá? —Cuestionó, tomando un trozo del pan que estaba frente a él, fingiendo no estar molesto por tan repentino aviso, si había alguien más en la casa, seria conflictivo, no solo para sus planes con la viuda, sino para la tranquilidad que buscaba, a fin de terminar su libro. 

—Bueno no, no precisamente —Lucy intentó mantener el buen nivel de la conversación, abrió la boca para aclarar la situación.  
  
Y entonces, entró él.  
  
Como un respiro profundo a la mitad del otoño, con algo toxico y perfumado en su presencia. Jim, el pequeño James Moriarty, de trece años. Con su cabello oscuro muy bien peinado y sus ojos enormes y castaños que parecían ser limpios pozos llenos de inocencia. Miró la mesa antes que a Moran o a su madre y cuando vio el plato de comida, sonrió y fue a sentarse sin pedir permiso ni saludar.  
  
— ¡James! —Lucy se escandalizo de inmediato. Levantó la voz pero se apresuró a bajarla y disimular —Jim... querido, ¿es que acaso no has visto a nuestra visita?  —Lo presionó la mujer.  
  
—Si, lo vi  —Respondió con un aire de indiferencia, pero apoyó la mejilla en su mano y miró hacia Sebastián sonriéndole con gesto infantil- Hola.

Una noche, hacia mucho tiempo, Sebastián había escuchado a un soldado hablar de la inevitabilidad del destino, hablaba de que somos simples piezas de un algo mucho más grande que no logramos comprender, vagando hasta encontrar el lugar en el cual encajamos a la perfección. El chispazo de claridad en el momento indicado, en el segundo preciso que nos revela el motivo por el cual hemos venido a esta tierra.

Aseguraba que cada hombre tenía un destino trazado, y solo tenía que esperar a ese segundo de éxtasis para descubrir que no importaba lo que hicieras, tu historia estaba dicha. Lo llamaba "lo inamovible".

 

Aquella noche, el destino de ese soldado fue una bala en el cráneo, bien incrustada. Sebastián se permitió reír sobre su cadáver, pensando en lo ridículas de sus palabras.  
  
Pero aquel día, el coronel  Moran, conoció lo inamovible de su destino. Cada decisión tomada en el pasado, cada acierto y cada error, lo habían guiado con cuidado paso a paso hasta ese día, en esa casona perdida en un pueblucho olvidado, donde lo conoció a él. James Moriarty, el pequeño Jim.   
  
—Hola... —Graznó más que hablar. Su voz estaba repentinamente rasposa, y la garganta tan seca que inmediatamente tendió la mano para tomar la copa y beber todo el vino que en ella quedaba.

 Necesitó un instante, recuperándose de aquel golpe de sensaciones que había sido ver a aquel chiquillo. Maldiciéndose mentalmente por dejar que un mocoso lo perturbara con aquella sonrisa infantil, y su irreverente comportamiento. 

 

—Perdónalo Sebastian, como verás, la ausencia de su padre es evidente en su crianza, aunque Dios sabe que trató de hacer todo aquello que está en mis manos  —Lucy hablaba de James como si él no estuviera ahí, sentado frente a ella.   
  
Por otro lado, James en realidad no estaba prestándole atención. Amplió su sonrisa al escuchar el curioso sonido de la voz del soldado.

 

El pequeño mascaba goma de sabor fresa, seguía mirando hacia Sebastián y con profundo entretenimiento estiró ese chicle sobre su lengua y sopló para formar una burbuja que terminó por reventarse. Jim metió de nuevo la goma en su boca y siguió masticándola.

 

Sus ojos recorrieron a Sebastián de arriba hacia abajo sin consideración ni educación. Pero no se trataba de una mirada común, James parecía estar leyendo algo en aquel hombre, sus pupilas tan grandes y luminosas buscaron las de Sebastián y mantuvo ahí la mirada con una insolencia dominante que no debía tener un chiquillo de su edad.  
  
—Niño por Dios.  
  
—Si lo sigues nombrando tanto es posible que se aparezca, mamá.

 

— ¡Ja...! —Aquella respuesta le sacó una carcajada que no logro sofocar a tiempo, dejándole una sonrisa divertida ante la insolencia del mocoso —James, ¿no?, tienes una mente bastante despierta por lo que veo muchacho —El rubio levantó una ceja intrigado por aquel descaro y deslizó los ojos grises y penetrantes por aquellos labios ligeramente húmedos por la lengua que acababa de pasar sobre ellos al recoger la goma de fresa que mascaba, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, él mismo relamió lentamente los suyos  —¿Cuantos años tienes? —quiso saber el soldado, tomando un nuevo bocado de su plato aguantándole la mirada al muchachito, sin intentar siquiera reprenderle por la insolencia que había usado para con su madre.

 

Cualquier otro adulto habría fruncido el ceño y arrugado la nariz en franco reproche por su actitud. Los más santurrones solían sermonearle y reñir el descaro con que se refería a Dios padre, pero Sebastian simplemente ignoró aquello, y se centró en intentar entablar una conversación con el muchachito, buscando mantener la atención del moreno centrada en él. 

 

Lucy intentó comprender el humor de Sebastian, pero su sonrisa se quedó solo en un miserable gesto que tuvo que borrar para que no fuera evidente — No le prestes atención querido —Lucy tocó la mano de Sebastian con la familiaridad con la que él había tocado la suya antes.   
  
El pequeño Jim lo notó, pero no dijo nada al respecto, de hecho, aquel toque de manos despertó una idea dentro de él. Las ideas estaban constantemente despertando en su cerebro, matándose unas a otras intentando ser la idea dominante, de tal suerte que ahí adentro siempre era una carnicería. Pero nada de aquello se reflejaba en aquel rostro que bien podría tener un toque angelical.  
  
—Tengo trece  —Respondió la pregunta del soldado y le obsequió una nueva sonrisa. Estiró la mano y la metió dentro del estofado de Sebastian para robarle un trocito de zanahoria que se comió, chupando sus dedos con naturalidad.  
  
— Suficiente James, ve arriba, y lávate para comer algo cuando el señor Moran haya desocupado la mesa. ¡Hazlo en este instante jovencito! —Las mejillas de Lucy se sonrojaron por la ira contenida. Pero James ni siquiera se opuso a aquella orden, con total obediencia y de muy buena gana, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la salida del comedor.   
  
Cuando actuaba de aquella manera, obedeciendo sin chistar y con tan buena voluntad, Lucy se sentía turbada. ¿Acaso era una histérica? No, Jim tenía un comportamiento inadmisible.... pero, ¿acaso no obedecía siempre todo lo que ella le ordenaba? Si. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para alejar la confusión y de nuevo toda su atención y coqueteo fue a dar sobre Moran.

El rubio no se molestó en disimular su diversión, sin duda su estadía ahí seria de lo más interesante con semejante jovencito, el descaro con el que había metido el dedo en el estofado le resultó  hilarante, y durante un breve instante, un arrebatador deseo de lamer aquel dedo manchado con el guisado lo asaltó. Tan fuerte, que incluso sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse ligeramente.   
  
Cierto era que había pasado un tiempo desde que había compartido intimidad con nadie, en el ejército siempre había un compañero dispuesto a liberar la tensión, rápido y duro en el interior de su tienda, y las mujerzuelas jamás decían no a un buen fajo de billetes, pero eso no justificaba el deseo que cosquilleaba en su vientre.  
  
No sabia si el pequeño James podría sentir su mirada recorrerle mientras se retiraba hasta que desapareció de su vista.

 

La presencia de Lucy le recordó donde y con quien se encontraba.

 

Después de aquella fugaz presencia, la viuda ya no le parecía tan atractiva, su piel que antes le habría gustado tocar ahora se le antojaba avejentada si la comparaba con las rozagantes mejillas de James, Su cabello no era tan negro y brilloso, sino más bien delgado y algo opaco. Y sus ojos verdes no destilaban más que necesidad y soledad. Pero los de James ofrecían promesas y posibilidades infinitas.   
  
Levantó la mano y le acarició con el pulgar el rostro, tratando que se relajara, no deseaba que volviese a regañar al muchachito — No deberías ser tan dura con él —Le dijo como si tuviese ya derechos sobre esa casa, y tratara de abogar por su hijo, y no por el pequeño que acababa de conocer — Es un niño aún, estas cosas son naturales en ellos, una etapa. 

 

Se sintió sosegada de inmediato. Sussy que iba a ofrecer más estofado, fue muy prudente al regresar a la cocina y no interrumpir. ¡Que apuesto era el coronel! Aunque tenía cierto aire salvaje que le inquietaba un poco, la cocinera y asistente del hogar, pensaba que podría ser un efecto de la guerra. ¿Por qué otro motivo unos ojos tan claros  destilarían tanto filo?  
  
— Se que es una etapa. En realidad no es un mal chico —Admitió y sonrió porque aquello era verdad —Tiene las mejores notas de su clase y su profesor siempre habla sobre lo aventajado que es, dice que pronto no le quedará nada más que pueda enseñarle  —Se mostró orgullosa un momento y después, relegó a James al fondo de sus pensamientos —¿Quieres conocer tu habitación?  —Tomó su copa de vino para llevarla en la mano mientras esperaba por Sebastian.

 

É habría preferido quedarse en la mesa hasta que James volviera y poder charlar con él un poco, descubrir que era lo que se ocultaba detrás de su sonrisita inocente y un tanto altanera. Pero si algo no era Moran era idiota, era un buen estratega y olía el peligro como un animal huele la sangre a kilómetros. Por lo que sabía que debía mantener contenta y tranquila a aquella mujer.   
  
Lucy como aliada era mucho mejor que una Lucy enfadada que le impidiese acercarse a su hijo, o aun peor, rechazar su presencia en aquella casa y echarlo sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

 

Sin dudarlo más, se levantó  y miró desde su imponente altura a aquella belleza olvidada. No había amigo ni enemigo que pudiese negarlo, la viuda era hermosa en todo sentido, y un deleite para los sentidos aun si ya no le complacía como en un principio.   
  
—Por favor, guíame —Le pidió sonriendo de medio lado, imponiéndose con su presencia, dispuesto a seguirla a donde sea que ella deseara llevarle.


	2. El olmo y la bruja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la abadía olvidada, entre la neblina. Sebastian Moran comienza a descubrir que padece una terrible debilidad por el pequeño Jim. Dicha debilidad lo confunde y lo complace a partes iguales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola:
> 
> Gracias por estar aquí leyendo una vez más.
> 
> Gracias a N.N por ser el autor de mi primer comentario y hacerme muy feliz.

El segundo piso de la casa era un poco más oscuro que el primero, aquello se debía a la falta de ventanas en el largo pasillo.

Sus ojos de  cazador, recorrían los detalles de la casa mientras seguía a su anfitriona.

 

—Tu habitación cuenta con su propio cuarto de baño pero si es necesario, la puerta al final del pasillo es otro baño —Le explicó con encantó mientras se encargaba de señalar las cosas que nombraba —Esa de ahí es mi habitación, quizá llegarás a necesitar algo a media noche y por no conocer aún la casa podrías necesitar mi ayuda. No dudes en acudir sin importar la hora —Dejó muy en claro cual era la puerta de su habitación incluso hizo una muy breve parada para asegurarse de que a Sebastian le quedara muy en claro la información.  
  


Lucy continuó el camino y pasó frente a otra habitación, esta tenía la puerta abierta y dentro de ella, James  estaba de pie sobre su cama, acomodando una nueva pieza en un móvil de planetas que colgaba del techo. Cuando les escuchó, miró hacia ellos y le sonrió a Moran pero volvió a dedicarse a lo suyo y Lucy cerró la puerta como si considerara indebido que Sebastian tuviera que soportar la presencia constante de Jim.  
  


—Y está es tu habitación 

 

Bien iluminada pero con cortinas que podían bloquear por completo la luz del exterior. Parecía ser una habitación que siempre había estado destinada a los invitados. Tenia espació para un pequeño pero agradable juego de sillones y una esquina con un escritorio y un librero casi vacío. Además,  otra puerta que conducía al baño.

—Espero que no te incomode que la habitación de James esté al lado. Él, no será una molestia —Las maletas del soldado ya estaban ahí— Josh debió marcharse sin despedirse porque no quería interrumpir tu comida, es un hombre muy amable. Realmente conoce el pueblo como nadie. Me dijo que estás escribiendo un libro —Tocó la cama suavemente para asegurarse de que Sussy había cambiado toda la ropa — ¿Te parece adecuado para nuestro precio acordado?

 

— Me parece mucho más de lo que habíamos acordado —La voz de Moran, provenía justo detrás de Lucy.

El hombre se había movido por la habitación mientras la mujer hablaba de cosas que a él no le importaban, la información que requería ya la tenia. Había visto a James parado sobre su cama, intentando colocar aquella pieza y había tenido que resistir la necesidad de ir y hacerlo por él, ofrecerle al jovencito su altura para evitar que tuviese que mantener un precario equilibrio para lograr lo que deseaba.

  


Su mano grande y pesada se poso en la breve cintura de la dama, y se quedó ahí presionando mientras él hablaba  —Todo es perfecto, justo lo que necesito.

 

La mujer sintió que se le cerraba la garganta, la mano de aquel hombre presionando su cintura y la manera en que imponía su presencia detrás de ella, le agitaban la respiración. Llevaba demasiado tiempo, sola. Oscureciéndose como aquella casa. Con Sussy, el viejo Clement y con Jim. Ahora la presencia de aquel hombre nuevo, apuesto y territorial la ponía a temblar de anticipacipación.

Se rió. Porque eso era lo que sabía hacer, reír cuando no podía ser lo suficientemente lista para responder.   
  
Se giró casi de manera precavida, como si detrás la acechara un depredador. Puso su mano abierta sobre el pecho de Moran y sintió sus fuertes pectorales —Debo comer con Jim y tú debes instalarte y descansar. Por favor, llámame si necesitas algo —Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió como una boba. Pero escapó de su presencia, porque era una dama, acababa de conocerlo y no eran siquiera las seis.

—Lo haré —Respondió, apretando un poco el agarré, no por  un impulso de posesión, sino, por la irritación creciente a causa de aquella risita de idiota que comenzaba a odiar.

Dando un paso atrás liberó a la mujer y se dio la vuelta para arrojar las maletas sobre la cama, dispuesto a desempacar y comenzar a ordenar todo lo que necesitaría para instalarse en su nuevo hogar.   
  
Tenía un portátil que inmediatamente conectó a la toma de corriente cercana al escritorio, y desparramó su ropa sobre el edredón, recordando repentinamente que aquella seria insuficiente. Su habitación estaba caldeada, incluso podría andar descalzo sin problema alguno, pero los cristales empañados le recordaban el frío que hacia en el exterior, y si pensaba salir a cazar al bosque necesitaría algo más que su abrigo de lana, y sus botas militares.   
  


Se preguntó, si la viuda tendría un automóvil del que pudiera echar mano, o sería necesario acudir al guía gordo para poder conseguir un auto de segunda mano. Lo necesitaría si pensaba moverse por el pueblo y los alrededores sin tener que estar avisando de sus idas y venidas a nadie.

 

Aquel día había sido exhaustivo, el coronel  no pudo hacer mas que desempacar, instalarse y dormir. Rechazó la cena que Sussy le ofreció, en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era hundirse en la inconciencia, relajar el cuerpo y dejar que todo lo que lo había orillado a llegar ahí desapareciera. 

 

-:-

  
  
La vida era monótona en Braemar, un consecutivo de días grises, mañanas heladas, y noches aun más.

Los primeros días Sebastian los utilizó para poder habituarse a la rutina de la casa, estudiar a sus habitantes, Sussy siempre era la primera en ponerse en pie, con la suave melodía de su radio portátil, transportándolo por toda la casa mientras encendía calderas y chimeneas, para después enclaustrarse en la cocina. La viuda era la segunda en dar señales de actividad, con sus tacones resonando por las maderas viejas de la casa. Pero el habitante que más le interesaba al militar, era James, el chiquillo parecía no dar señales de vida jamás, se movía silencioso y furtivo por el caserón.   
  
Un par de veces lo descubrió parado a un par de metros de su escritorio mientras él tecleaba en el portátil sus memorias, tan absorto en lo que plasmaba en la hoja digital que no lo escuchaba entrar a su habitación, haciéndolo dudar incluso si había cerrado, o simplemente entornado la puerta.  
  
Habían intercambiado sonrisas, muchas sonrisas a través del paso de esos días, una sonrisa mientras lo miraba caminar al lado de su madre para ir al colegio, y él miraba por su ventana. Una sonrisa más a la hora de la cena, cuando una frase irreverente e ingeniosa dejaba a su madre callada y furiosa, y una sonrisa antes de retirarse a dormir.  
  
Aquella mañana había sido la menos fría de la semana, por lo que Moran decidió que era tiempo de surtirse de todo lo que necesitaría en su nueva vida. Tomó su abrigo gris, una bufanda que la viuda le había facilitado y un gorro de lana negra calado hasta las orejas, ocultando sus rubios cabellos. Tenia las llaves del vehículo familiar en la bolsa y no le costó trabajo llegar al pueblito colina abajo.

 

Recorrió lentamente las tiendas una por una, comprando ropa adecuada para la estación, tinta de impresora, papel y por último, reservó su visita más anhelada, la tienda de municiones del lugar. Dirigida por el viejo Billy, un hombretón de unos cincuenta años, con una barba tan profusa y enmarañada que Sebastian se preguntó si había un rostro debajo.  
  
— Necesito Un rifle acosador de 7mm —Fue su saludo después de pasear por el local y elegir una brújula, un saco de dormir, y municiones varias. Ya se encargaría de que todas sus armas fuesen llegando por envíos especiales, y quizá haría un pequeño viaje a la bodega que tenia rentada para sacar otras más que le sirvieran. Pero  en su colección faltaba una buena arma para cazar  —Me dijeron que si quería algo de calidad tenia que venir aquí. 

 

—Y no le han mentido señor  —Billy le sonrió. Sabía identificar a un tirador por sus manos y también sabía cuando los hombres que entraban en su tienda eran solo curiosos sin habilidad. Había sido armero del real ejército británico, veintiséis  años de servicio y no necesitaba más para identificar a un colega — ¿Esta usted pensando en derribar ciervos? Por aquí la cacería no está mal vista, aunque hay unos idiotas que creen en todas esas cosas de las especies protegidas. Si un animal no puede defenderse solo, ¿Por qué tendría que merecer seguir viviendo? —Fue a sacar una llave de su robusto pecho, la cadena de la que colgaba la llave ni siquiera era visible entre su barba.   
  
Con esa llave, abrió un estante grande y sacó de ahí un rifle negro de tiro recto —Con este puede usted derribar a un ciervo a ciento cincuenta yardas señor —Se lo ofreció.

 

Sebastian miró al hombre y sonrió satisfecho de encontrar a un colega que compartiera sus ideas. Temía que aquel lugar fuera reserva protegida o cualquiera de esas mierdas ambientalistas que los politiquillos que no tenían cosas que hacer, se inventaban. Pero después de todo, el pueblo parecía haberse quedado estancado en los años 70's con chispazos de modernidad aquí y allá.

  
Tomó el rifle que le ofrecían y lo examinó, era un arma bonita, de madera pulida en la culata, el brillante metal del cañón tenía una frialdad seductora. La sintió ligera entre sus manos, buena para la caza, pero completamente inútil para él.

— Mhh, si...bonito —dictaminó dejando el rifle sobre el mostrador —Seria ideal si quisiera ponerme una chaqueta roja a cuadros y posar con él para las postales de navidad que le enviaré a mi abuela, pero yo necesito algo más...a mi estilo —Dejó flotar la sugerencia de algo que estaba casi seguro que el otro comprendería.

Moran no había ido ahí a comprar un rifle de juguete, el quería uno especial, de esos que a los periódicos les encantaba llamar modificados e ilegales. De apariencia tan elegante y bonita, en los que podías meter una munición .275 Rigby semi blindada, y que a un tirador inexperto podían destrozarle la clavícula con el culatazo de regreso.

— Pero bueno...creo que es difícil encontrar un arma que nos satisfaga por si sola, son como las mujeres ¿no? —Levantó una ceja insinuante, y esperó por la reacción del vendedor. 

Billy se rió y negó encantado con aquel cliente — Ya me entiende usted, no hay mujer que valga sola lo suficiente como para olvidarnos de las demás ¿no?  —Guardó de nuevo el bonito rifle y le lanzó a Moran una mirada cómplice antes de cerrar ese estante y moverlo hacia un lado, apartándolo. Detrás, había una puerta secreta. La abrió y quedó a la vista un pequeño almacén  —Aquí están las armas de verdad  —Lo invitó a acercarse y mirar, tenía incluso perforadoras de blindaje, pero la venta de muchas de aquellas armas era ilegal.  
  
Afuera de la tienda de municiones. James miraba atentamente hacía la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de ella todo lo que estaba pasando en el interior. Había reconocido el auto de su madre estacionado cerca, pero después de echarle un vistazo supo que no lo conducía Lucy, porque ella nunca aparcaba con tanta rectitud.

— ¡Ah!....amigo a esto me refería —Moran no se preocupó por disimular su encanto ante aquel cuartito secreto, si había algo que amara en esta vida eran las armas, el sexo rudo, y el juego. Generalmente solía combinar un par de aquellos gustos  a la vez, pero ahora se conformaba con admirar la belleza que se extendía a su alrededor.   
  
Entró decidido y paseó las manos por las bellísimas armas modificadas que pendían de las paredes. Con sus cajas de municiones debajo. Fue directo hacia los potentes rifles con mirillas, y cañones especiales. Soltó una carcajada complacida al ver las cajitas de balas de las que había hablado— Hola belleza —saludó mientras tomaba el rifle y lo probaba  — ¿A cuanto puedes tumbar un alce macho? ¿Doscientas yardas? ¿Doscientas cincuenta? Con esta munición, si sabes donde dar, solo necesitas un tiro y no hay daños mayores a la carne ni a la piel. 

 

— Escuche una vez que un tipo tiró un alce macho a trescientas yardas. Creo que depende de la mano del tirador —Billy se complació con la manera en que Moran sujetaba aquellos tesoros letales. Si, ese hombre debía haber pasado toda su vida sujetando armas, solo así se obtiene la confianza para agarrarlas con la confianza con que un hombre se agarra las bolas.

  
La campanita de la puerta sonó y Billy casi se infartó, hasta que vio ahí de pie a un niño.

— ¿Pero qué diantres haces aquí mocoso? ¿No sabes leer? ¡Los niños no pueden entrar aquí!- Billy caminó furioso hacia Jim para tomarlo de una oreja y echarlo fuera, pero los grandes ojos de aquel muchachito lo hicieron dudar.  
  
— Estaba esperando a mi tío allá afuera —Se movió con confianza y fue hasta Sebastian tomándose de su mano, dedicándole una sonrisa —Hace frío.  ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar aquí? ¿Venden golosinas o solo balas? —Fingió ingenuidad.

 

El rubio podía jurar que James no era humano, sino un fantasma por la manera casi milagrosa que aparecía en los lugares sin haber disparado sus alarmas. Él era un soldado, y no uno cualquiera era un coronel del ejército de su majestad, o al menos lo había sido. El no tener sus medallas colgadas al pecho no significaba que le hubieran quitado también el instinto. Pero con James no podía ponerse en guardia, le era imposible. Así que sonrío y apretó la mano del jovencito entre la suya cubriéndola por completo.   
  
— Solo balas, ya sabes Jim, de esas para cazar ciervos para la cena —Le explicó con tranquilidad, fingiendo que no estaba sorprendido por la presencia del chiquillo —Vamos, te comprare golosinas. El viejo Bill ya sabe lo que quiero —Le lanzó una mirada al hombre que parecía estar a punto de infartarse y caminó fuera del cuartito asegurándose de deslizar un grueso fajo de billetes en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del vendedor

Ya podría pasar él mismo otro día a recoger el pedido, o el propio Billy llevarlo a casa de la viuda.

 

La campanita de la puerta, hizo ruido una vez más cuando el par abandonó la tienda de armas. James no soltó su mano de la del rubio a quien de hecho, le dedicó una de sus usuales sonrisas — ¿Vas a salir de cacería?  —Si, estaba preguntándole, pero su mirada dejaba en claro que sabía la respuesta que Moran aun no formulaba.   
  
El viento que soplaba temprano aquella tarde era casi calido. No había muchas nubes en el cielo pero el sol no alcanzaba a calentar adecuadamente nada de lo que había en Braemar. Generalmente eso pronosticaba una noche tormentosa.

 

 —Mi madre debe estarte esperando para comer. Le pidió a Sussy que hiciera filetes  —Su conversación parecía absurdamente casual.

 

—James, deberías estar en el colegio ¿No es así? —Fue la respuesta a la conversación absurda del chiquillo. Lo miró con curiosidad más que con enfado y le indicó que subiera al auto  mientras él tomaba el puesto del conductor— Supongo que debe ser aburrido para ti estar encerrado —Continuó su conversación cuando el niño estuvo a su lado. No le pidió que se abrochara el cinturón, ni tampoco tuvo cuidado cuando arrancó y aceleró por las callecitas tranquilas del pueblo, enfilando hacia la salida de este.   


Aunque  aun no obtenía ninguna respuesta, Sebastian sintió la necesidad de seguir hablando.

  
— ¿Has visto a un animal morir James? —Dijo, tomando la carretera para volver a casa —Yo he visto muchos, y no solo ciervos y lobos, he cazado leones, tigres e incluso una vez, un par de elefantes. 

 

El chico se acomodó en su lugar. Por que aquel era su lugar, en el asiento del copiloto del auto de su madre. Aunque ella siempre había insistido en que ocupara uno de los asientos de atrás —Puedes llamarme Jim si quieres. Mamá siempre me llama James  —Le informó— Hoy le he dicho al profesor que necesitaba su ayuda para mi estudio de la asimetría de los bariones y él dijo que podía irme temprano a casa  —Explicó con total indiferencia mientras comenzaba a dibujar con su dedo en el paño del cristal de la puerta — Una vez vi morirse un caballo. ¿Realmente mataste tigres?  —Lo estudió con la mirada  — ¿Por qué?

 

Moran movió la cabeza afirmativamente a la respuesta, no tenia una jodida idea de lo que el chiquillo había dicho o tan siquiera de lo que significaba aquello. ¿La asimetría del que carajo?...Sonaba a algo como de universitario geniecito, no a algo que un niño de trece años debería saber.   
  
El ex militar trató de recordar que diablos era lo que él estudiaba a los trece, pero la pregunta del moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos —Pues, por que podía hacerlo —contestó con simpleza, y era la verdad, él no tenia profundos conflictos emocionales del bien o el mal, del poder o la sumisión.

No era como aquellos hombres que hablaban de la supremacía del hombre sobre el animal, o unos más dementes aun, que teorizaban sobre el devorar el alma de cada animal que cazaban. No, Sebastian cazaba por que podía, por que era lo mejor que se le daba, tirar de un gatillo y quitar una vida. Y sobre todo, por que eso le reportaba un buen dinero que después podía derrochar en la mesa de juego.  
  
— Ver morir a un caballo no cuenta, un caballo es un animal bastante común, en cambio desprender de su piel a un tigre en la india...eso si que es especial.

 

A James no le gustaba que las personas insinuaran que él no era especial. Por primera vez, Sebastián vio desaparecer la sonrisa que aquellos labios le ofrecían constantemente y pudo sentir que la mirada de aquellos ojos castaños se enfriaba sobre él  —Un animal es simplemente eso, una forma de vida inferior a nosotros. Su creación es un paradigma y los envuelve a todos, desde tigres hasta caballos  —Lo retó a contradecirlo. Como si Jim no fuera un niño, sino un hombre de su edad y condición que podía romperle la cara si le venía en gana.  
  
El aire se volvió denso dentro del auto. Sebastián podía presentir que aquel era uno de esos momentos donde estaba siendo puesto a prueba.

 

— Mierda Jim... —El rubio miró hacia el frente, perdiendo sus ojos grises en la carretera y virando hacia la izquierda, aunque el camino que los llevaba a casa era el contrario. Al rubio le apetecía dar un paseo, y evitar lo posible el reencuentro con Lucy y sus risitas idiotas —No entiendo un carajo de lo que acabas de decir  —Confesó finalmente, aquellas palabras se le antojaban demasiado avanzadas y pretenciosas como para que alguien como él pudiera analizarlas, mucho menos decir algo que las rebatiera.

 

Moriarty se sonrió. Se desvaneció la seriedad de su mirada y terminó por reír como si Sebastian acabará de decirle algo muy gracioso — Mamá detesta esa palabra "mierda" pero creo que le gustaría escucharte decirla. A ella le gusta escuchar todo lo que dices  —Bajó el cristal para que entrara el aire frió y después lo subió de nuevo y lo bajó otra vez, simplemente estaba jugando.   
  


No dijo nada cuando dejaron atrás la casa a la que se supone que tenían que regresar —Vamos a la abadía olvidada  —Ordenó y señaló con su dedo un escalofriante edificio en ruinas que gobernaba el pueblo desde lo alto de una colina muy pronunciada.

 

— Lo que a tu madre le gusta, es el sonido de su propia voz —Contestó  sonriéndose. A pesar de que estaba relajado y muy a gusto con la presencia de Jim a su lado, sus sonrisas jamás perdían aquel tono siniestro que lo hacia lucir peligroso —Apuesto a que yo podría hacerla decir “mierda” muchas veces.  
  
Cuando James mencionó la abadía olvidada la curiosidad despertó en el militar, aquellos lugares siempre le habían parecido aburridos, un montón de piedras sobre otras, ratas y moho por donde quiera. Se sentía incapaz de admirar _"el valor histórico"_ pero si el pequeño ordenaba, él obedecía sin rechistar, sin cuestionarse un segundo la orden dada. 

 

El motor del auto se vio forzado cuando la inclinación de la colina se volvió más pronunciada. Pero aquellos vehículos estaban pensados para desplazarse a través de aquel tipo de terreno, así que Jim no se preocupó en lo absoluto mientras el auto subía más y más —Nunca he escuchado a mi madre decir "mierda" ¿Cómo harías tú para hacer que lo diga muchas veces?  —La curiosidad brilló en aquella mirada. Jim subió los pies al asiento y se concentró en el adulto. — Quizá gritaría "mierda" si ve ese rifle que compraste  —Puso una de sus manos sobre una que Sebastián usaba para sujetar el volante y le dio un jalón para hacer al auto dar un peligroso desvió de su ruta —¡Ah! déjame a mi, déjame conducir.

Sin esperar a saber si Sebastian estaba de acuerdo o no, comenzó un complicado traslado. Se paró en su asiento, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo que inclinarse para que su cabeza no chocara con el techo del auto y saltó la palanca de velocidades para sentarse sobre las piernas de Sebastian, muy apretado entre él y el volante que tomó con sus manos. Sus pies no alcanzaban los pedales, eso sería responsabilidad del adulto.

 

Una risita divertida fue la respuesta al darse cuenta que Jim no había ignorado el hecho de que a pesar de no haber salido con nada en las manos de la tienda de municiones, si que había comprado el rifle que sostenía— ¿Pero quien ha dicho que yo compré un rifle?- bromeaba claramente, pues le lanzó una miradita cómplice al moreno antes de fruncir el ceño ante el tirón de su mano en el volante haciendo que el auto se pandeara un poco en el camino, sobre todo por la velocidad a la que iban, más no dijo nada, ni sintió su pulso acelerarse.   
  
Cosa que no duró mucho tiempo, pues cuando sintió al niño hacer todos esos movimientos para acomodarse en su regazo pensó que aquello era lo más idiota e irresponsable que podrían estar haciendo...y le encantó.

 

Su pulso se aceleró, pero no era debido al miedo, en realidad no sabia a qué se debía, pero le agradaba. Posó sus manos en la cintura de Jim, dejándole el volante, para que lo condujera mientras él aceleraba un poco más, para subir la pendiente.   
  
Podía sentir las delgadas piernas entre las suyas, y su pecho cubría por completo la espalda del niño, sus manos apretaron un poco su agarre, sintiendo los huesos delicados debajo de la piel y las capas de ropa que llevaba encima. Se inclinó un poco para adelante y aspiró el olor agradable que desprendían sus cabellos, sin importarle que estaba confiando su vida en las manos del muchachito. 

 

James estaba fascinado, su madre nunca hubiera permitido algo semejante y el pueblo era demasiado pequeño como para poder tomar las llaves del auto y salir a dar una vuelta. No era estupido, manejar era sencillo. Especialmente en medio de un camino desolado como aquel  —La abadía abandonada va a encantarte, pero es un lugar al que nunca te llevaría el gordo Josh, a todos les da miedo —Se encogió de hombros guiando al auto para que pasara sobre las rocas más grandes del camino. Si, estaba arruinando los neumáticos, pero ¿qué iba a decir Sebastián cuando su madre se quejara al respecto? _"Jim condujo!"_ No... No parecía algo probable. El auto daba saltos y Jim se reía divertido mientras se removía en las piernas de Sebastián a quien ignoraba.  
  
— ¿Tú crees en los fantasmas? —No parecían importarle aquellas manos calientes y grandes que lo sujetaban apretándolo un poco.

 

Los ojos grises de Sebastian intentaban concentrarse en el camino, para vigilar a donde diablos lo llevaba James, pero no podía, las negras pestañas del chico, subiendo y bajando a cada parpadeo, la piel tirante de sus mejillas jóvenes y el hueso de su mandíbula, que lo invitaba a morder hasta sentir la piel ceder bajo sus dientes. Todo lo distraía, el aroma, el tacto...esos condenados saltitos que daba en niño en su regazo, restregando sus firmes nalgas contra su entrepierna. Culpando de ello al accidentado camino que estaba tomando, y no a una acción plenamente deliberada.   
  
Porque no era posible que un niño tan pequeño se diera cuenta de lo sensual que resultaba. ¿Cierto?, además el chiquillo parecía solamente estarse divirtiendo con esa nueva libertad y falta de reglas que Moran permitía, no había motivo por el cual Sebastian debiera empezar a sentirse incomodo, ni mucho menos había justificación para que su miembro comenzara a dar suaves tirones ante el estímulo que recibía.  
  
-James...- Gruñó cuando el niño se removió de nuevo —Quédate quieto... —a pesar de las palabras, aquello no había sonado como una orden, como siempre hacia todo el mundo con él, sino más bien como una petición. 

— No seas absurdo Seb, estoy conduciendo. Guarda silencio, es peligroso distraer a la persona que conduce  —El niño no le dedicó ni una mirada, como si realmente fuera algo prioritario el hecho de no apartar la mirada ni un instante del accidentado camino.

 

No, no daba muestras de sentir como el calor del cuerpo de Sebastián aumentaba ni como había algo que empezaba a empujar contra su trasero.  
  
— ¿Conoces la historia de bella en el olmo de las brujas? Seguramente no, no pareces conocer mucho de nada  —Dijo sin afán ofensivo solo señalando una verdad —Una vez mataron a una mujer y la metieron dentro del tronco de un olmo, a la fuerza cuando el cadáver aun estaba tibio. Le metieron trozos de su propia ropa en la boca y le cortaron una mano  —No había un tono en especifico en su relato. No asomaba el morbo de los niños que repiten una historia de terror a sus amigos y tampoco el temor velado de los adultos a quienes inquieta lo inexplicable.  
  
Jim hizo al auto dar la vuelta y quedó frente a ellos la abadía a la que casi habían llegado. Se removió contra Sebastián empujándose entre sus piernas y le apretó el miembro involuntariamente.

— Tsss...¡Ah!...mierda- Murmuro el rubio cuando sintió aquel apretón sobre su sensible miembro ahora plenamente despierto, sentía su dureza apretar contra los pantalones, intentando buscar más contacto. Se preguntó qué rayos era lo que le pasaba, jamás se había sentido particularmente atraído por los niños, mucho menos por los niños varones. Pero aquel chiquillo que contaba historias sobre brujas metidas a la fuerza en árboles lograba lo que ninguna otra mujer antes.   
  
—Suena interesante Jim, es cierto, no se mucho de nada —le otorgó totalmente la razón sin sentirse ni un poco molesto por el atrevimiento del moreno, y en cambio dejo que su mano se deslizara lentamente hacia adelante, sujetándolo por el vientre, posando su enorme y caliente palma contra la piel  de esa zona. Sus caderas se levantaban un poco más, cada que el vehículo daba un nuevo saltito, aprovechando la inocencia del chiquillo que parecía no darse cuenta de nada  —Dónde escuchaste eso..., lo de la bruja —le preguntó buscando seguir manteniendo dispersa la atención del niño— ¿Y por que le cortaron la mano? eso no tiene sentido. 

 

— Todas las cosas del mundo tienen sentido Seb, solo que no todas las personas pueden mirar ese sentido. La mano que le cortaron a la mujer, la encontraron enterrada a unos metros del árbol. Apuesto a que ahora estás más confundido que antes  —Se rió sin dar señales de notar nada. Aunque ahora si sentía que estaba sentado sobre algo un poco más incomodo.  
  
La abadía abandonada se perfilaba sombría y rota rodeada de neblina fría pero no demasiado espesa como para ocultar su visión — Llegamos. Frena  —Ordenó mientras soltaba el volante—  Además Bella no era su nombre, nadie sabe en realidad quién era, pero cuando los detectives hacían sus investigaciones aparecieron varios grafitis por el pueblo que decían "¿ _Quién puso a Bella en el olmo de las brujas?"_   —Al fin, le dedicó una mirada.

 

 Le gustaba la impasible manera en que aquel hombre lo escuchaba, sin mandarlo callar o sin alterarse por las cosas que salían de su boca. Ese rubio era una herramienta bastante practica, claro, Sebastián aun no sabía que era una herramienta.

 

— Me hubiese gustado mucho verlo, a la bruja muerta en el olmo, no los grafitis- Aclaró, imaginó a la mujer, pelirroja, las brujas que más miedo daban debían ser pelirrojas, y de ojos muy  claros, así era como él las recordaba del libro de ilustraciones de cuero negro que le leía la nana cuando estaban en Persia. Ella hablaba de brujas casi siempre y a Moran se le habían quedado muy grabadas en la mente aquellas imágenes.

 

—Tal vez la mano se la cortaron para señalar algo, un lugar donde encontrar otra cosa.

 

Frenó justo cuando recibió la orden, obedeciendo con naturalidad, y suspirando aliviado y mortificado. Deseaba seguir charlando sobre aquel misterioso asesinato, pero también quería salir del auto inmediatamente y que el aire helado le golpeara el rostro, y le bajara la enorme erección que ya tenía despierta.   
  
Al parecer había sido ya bastante el tiempo sin una mujer en la cama, porque se excitaba con un chiquillo inocente entre las piernas.

Esa misma noche le haría una visita a la viuda, y la haría gritar _"mierda"_ tan fuerte que incluso James la escucharía entre sueños.   
  
Con esa idea en la mente, apagó el auto y le dirigió una contemplativa mirada a la abadía abandonada. Se veía escalofriante, y eso animaba el espíritu de aventura del militar que deseaba explorar las ruinas —Vamos Jim  —Le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo al niño para indicarle que podía bajarse de su regazo.

 

El chiquillo no se hizo esperar, fue un tanto difícil deslizarse entre aquellas piernas y el volante, pero bajó del auto después de mucho frotarse contra Sebastián y lo primero que hizo fue recomponerse la chaqueta del uniforme escolar. Ahí arriba hacia más frío. Se envolvió bien en su bufanda y esperó por él.  
  
— Tienes una teoría interesante sobre la mano cortada de Bella, pero en realidad esa mano podría ser solamente una simbólica mano de la gloria  —Cuando sintió al rubio a su lado comenzó a andar. La gravilla suelta pronto quedó atrás y comenzaron a caminar sobre verde follaje espeso, era obvio que no muchas personas iban por ahí.

Las piedras estaban resbalosas y afiladas, las enormes paredes daban la impresión de que se vendrían abajo y los enterrarían ahí, pero si no se habían caído en todos aquellos años, sin duda no comenzarían justo en ese momento.   
  
—Lo más probable— Continuó Jim—era que Bella fuera una gitana juzgada por su propia gente y ajusticiada de acuerdo a sus leyes. Dicen que los árboles pueden encerrar el espíritu de las brujas, quizá por eso la metieron ahí  —subió y saltó un obstáculo — Mira, ese es un olmo —Le señaló el árbol a Sebastian —Hagamos un agujero en él.

 

—Odio a los estúpidos Gitanos —Contestó con una mueca de fastidio al pensar en aquel pueblo, recordaba que su madre siempre estaba fascinada por los trucos de magia, y los hombres que solían leer la suerte, no olvidaba la larga lista de amantes gitanos y prestidigitadores que solían pasar la noche fallándose a su madre mientras su padre se follaba a las sirvientas. A veces intercambiaban, o eso era lo que decían los criados por los pasillos del palacio persa donde ellos vivían. Si, sin duda su infancia había sido de puta madre.   
  
Se estiró cuando por fin llegaron a las puertas de la abadía, para ese punto su erección había desaparecido casi por completo y solo le quedaba el agradable cosquilleo del bajo vientre cada que pensaba en aquel trasero firme, al que le daba miraditas mal disimuladas cuando el chiquillo se inclinaba para trepar por alguna piedra.   
  
El militar temía lo temerario que se mostraba el niño, subiendo y saltando obstáculos sin precaución alguna, pero él iba detrás, como una sombra, silencioso y alerta, dispuesto a extender el brazo y atraparlo al menor trastabillo, no permitiría que se hiciera daño por nada del mundo, era como un tigre protector que trepaba lentamente tras de él.  
  
Cuando miró hacia donde Jim señalaba, pudo notar el frondoso árbol, con un tono verde apagado y malíciento, o quizá se debía a la neblina que comenzaba a formarse, pero aquel clima era ideal para darle a todo una ambientación tétrica. Los nudosos brazos del olmo se levantaban al cielo, como clamando clemencia que jamás llegaría.

El militar asintió y se llevó la mano al interior de su abrigo, y acarició con los dedos desnudos la funda de piel que llevaba bien sujeta sobre el corazón, sacando con maestría un cuchillo Rambo del ejército y tendiéndoselo al niño sin miramientos —Toma, para que hagamos el agujero, podemos meter algo ahí dentro, para que el árbol no lo deje escapar. 

 

Los ojos de James brillaron ante aquel cuchillo que el adulto estaba facilitándole. Lo tomó con reverente admiración, nunca había visto un arma semejante. Claro, algunos había visto, en películas y libros pero nunca había sostenido uno.

James corrió con el cuchillo en las manos, entre las escarpadas zonas y los posibles agujeros del suelo, sin embargo, no sufrió ni un tropiezo y cuando llegó frente al olmo le pareció que ese árbol viejo e imponente estaba ahí solo esperando el momento en que alguien le diera significado a su existencia.  
  
—Lo haremos después Seb, buscaremos algo que encerrar ahí y haremos ese agujero después  —Dictó con una mirada  de profunda concentración que se ablandó cuando giró sobre sus pasos. Le entregó el cuchillo a Sebastian sin dar explicaciones sobre su cambio de idea.

La mirada brillante y llena de felicidad que aquellos hermosos ojos castaños tenían cuando Jim miró el cuchillo, fue una recompensa mejor que un Black Jack en una mesa llena de fichas de mil libras.

Moran había comenzado a andar satisfecho detrás del chiquillo, pero su cambio de planes lo desconcertó. Pensó que se había enfadado, pero no deseaba molestarlo y tampoco quería que aquellos ojos calidos volvieran a enfriarse de aquella manera que habían hecho en el auto cuando habían hablado sobre la muerte de los caballos, por lo que guardó su filosa arma en el corazón, donde siempre la tenía, y lo hacia sentirse seguro.  


Rondaron la abadía como un par de fantasmas hasta que fue la hora para regresar a casa.  
  
Jim no quiso conducir de regreso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, les agradezco el tiempo que dedican en leer este relato. Sus comentarios estimulan mis ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecería mucho saber su opinión sobre mi primer escrito. Consejos y criticas de todo tipo, serán bien recibidos.
> 
> Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


End file.
